


Fred Takes Up Flying

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Plant Life [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Something new has been added to Engineering, and Scotty is stunned.





	Fred Takes Up Flying

“What the hell is that Boston fern doing in Engineering?!” Scotty roared.

“Mr. Spock said that Fred got banished,” Smithers answered. “It seems that Fred was making Minthe nervous.”

“Who the hell is Minthe?!”

“Dr. McCoy’s Grecian mint plant.”

“Those two are so damn peculiar that even their plants are starting to act like them,” Scotty muttered. “Why didn’t Spock let Captain Kirk babysit his plant?”

“He said that he couldn’t understand the captain’s reply because he was laughing so hard.”

“Captain Kirk has a fine sense for the ridiculous,” Scotty muttered. “Well, see that Fred gets watered.”

“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
